Various electronic material patterns are used for electronic products. For example, in displays, electronic material patterns having various functions are used for color filter substrates, transistor substrates, electrode substrates, and the like.
In order to form an electronic material pattern such as the above, methods such as a photolithography method, a plating method and a printing method have been tried.
Recently, as electronic material patterns used for electronic products are required to have a finer scale, there have been demands for materials, methods and apparatuses for forming an electronic material pattern.